


Something’s blue in this AU (Or I needed a rhyme and that worked)

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, The Boobs are a family, Yes the upstairs neighbors are the Legendary heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: In the span of a few hours how much could they possibly do?Answer: About as much as you’d expect.
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V, Past Hardwon Surefoot/Gemma Bronzebeard
Kudos: 28





	Something’s blue in this AU (Or I needed a rhyme and that worked)

Beverly sighed as he checked his phone again, Erlin’s train was late by half an hour, as opposed to it’s usual fifteen minutes, so Bev was definitely getting a little antsy. He glanced over through the darkness of the cold night at Hardwon’s junky old car and saw Moonshine look up from her phone and gave him the group’s trademarked bad thumbs up before taking a sip of her, most likely spiked, coffee while Hardwon gave him an equally bad thumbs up from the driver’s seat.

Bev sat at the bench on the train platform wrapped up in one of Hardwon’s winter jackets while he clutched his swiss army knife in the pocket of the slightly too big jacket while taking the last sip of his hot chocolate. This was kinda the routine on the first friday of the month when Erlin could visit for the weekend and Bev wanted to be there from the second his boyfriend stepped off the train, so yeah he was prepared to deal with the cold.

At exactly 12:46 Bev heard the familiar noise of Erlin’s train approaching the station so he hurriedly dashed to the small kiosk, that was for whatever reason open at this hour, and ordered two more hot chocolates and went to stand back at the bench where he always waited and sure enough Erlin stepped off the train and shivered a little because he must’ve put his jacket in his bag so Bev rushed up unzipped the jacket and Erlin crawled in tight and held the jacket closed as they made their way back to the car.

“Hiya youngins, how’re you?” Moonshine asked as she cradled the sleeping Pawpaw.

“Oh, I’m good Ms. Moonshine.” Erlin replied as he shoved his bag into the car and followed after it.

Bev shuffled in and immediately started to sweat a little in the warmth of the car’s heating then handed Erlin his hot chocolate. Hardwon started the car and soon the the group were on their way. 

~2~

Hardwon bumped the apartment door open with his butt, because none of them had the foresight to lock or actually close the damn door properly, while carrying a pizza in his hands. Followed by Moonshine cuddling the recently awoken Pawpaw, then by Erlin and Beverly who was carrying Erlin’s bag.

“M’kay, remember to try to stay quiet or that ass Galad will put in another noise complaint.” Hardwon reminded as he dropped the pizza onto the only slightly broken coffee table and slumped onto the couch.

“Fuckin’ ass.” Moonshine mumbled as she sat cross legged on the recliner that they’d found on a street corner that only faintly smelled of possum urine.

“Um, could someone remind me who Galad is?” Erlin inquired.

“He’s the guy across the hall who listens to christian rock and is super bigoted.” Bev explained as he and Erlin cuddled up while eating some pizza.

“We’re also pretty sure he’s doing some weird shit with one of our upstairs neighbors.” Hardwon added.

~2~

Moonshine reached out from under her many layers of blankets to swipe her alarm off and sighed as she scrambled out of bed to find Pawpaw sleeping like he was under some kinda spell. She took a moment to memorise how peaceful he looked when he wasn’t a blur of frantic energy.

She cracked open her door to see the short hallway as well as the rest of the apartment empty. She steps into the hallway, knowing that if he was here Hardwon wouldn’t be up until noon so she creaked open the door to his room to find the mess of a room empty. She sighed as she sent a text to Mavris to tell Hardwon to get his ass back here. 

Moonshine makes her way to the kitchen and begins to make breakfast as she gets a text back from Mavris saying Hardwon was on his way back. She’d have to talk to the both of them about partying habits, not that she was much better. Hardwon had just opened the door when Moonshine had finished making breakfast.

“Go get the youngins, and we need to have a talk after they leave, understood?” Moonshine said doing her best to imitate her aunt’s scariest voice.

Hardwon nodded and went to knock on Bev’s door. After breakfast Bev and Erlin went out to go to the museum leaving Moonshine and Hardwon to talk. 

“So, wadda ya think yer doin’, goin’ out to party when Erlin’s here. We’re tryin’ ta be on our best behaviour ‘cause-” Moonshine began.

“Relax, I wasn’t partying, you know what today is, I crashed at Mavris’ dorm because it was close to the graveyard .” Hardwon explained as Moonshine remembered the story Hardwon had told her one day when they were drunk, what happened to Gemma was a tragedy but Hardwon was getting better.

“Oh Melora, I’m sorry Hardwon, I-” Moonshine began.

“No, it’s fine Moonshine.” Hardwon let the air hang silent for a second before asking, “So, how’s Apple doing?”

“She’s, well she’s doin’ well but she’s goin’ back home to visit on wednesday and...” Moonshine let the question hang unspoken.

“If you want to go Bev and I can look after ourselves for a few days, well I mean if Tonathan stopped by to make sure we didn’t do something stupid.” Hardwon said, humor lacing his voice as Moonshine let out a genuine smile.


End file.
